idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Indian Idol
Indian Idol is a popular television show on Indian television. It is a replica of the UK show Pop Idol, a singing talent contest to determine the best "undiscovered" young singer in the country. Indian Idol is one of the more than 30 spin-offs of the Pop Idol model. The program airs two back-to-back prime-time shows a week: the first night features an hour of performances while the second night features an elimination. The show is produced and broadcasted on Sony TV, India and is coproduced with FremantleMedia (the makers of American Idol), which is owned by the German media corporation Bertelsmann. Structure The show is segmented into four rounds: Audition round In order to get an audition, potential contestants are told to receive a registration number by using either an Airtel or landline telephone. With those registration numbers, contestants meet with the "Indian Idol crew" to confirm eligibility and schedule an audition with the show's producers. Auditions are then conducted in Delhi, Kolkata, Lucknow and Mumbai. From a potential pool of thousands, the show's producers shortlist contestants who then audition for a panel of judges. The judges must then choose approximately 120 contestants to consider further. * Theatre round - The judges shortlist 30 performers on the basis of their performance on a given song. * Piano round - The TV audience vote by phone & SMS for the 12 finalists. * Gala round - One contestant is eliminated each week by viewer votes. Prizes The winner signs a contract worth ten million rupees with Sony Entertainment Television (India) along with a chance to record an album. The First Season Of Indian Idol The winner of the first season of Indian Idol was Abhijeet Sawant. The last 12 finalists are thought to have a good chance of finding a place in the Indian music industry and films. For example, Rahul Saxena, who failed to make it to the top 6, has been offered a song by Indian Idol judge and director, Farah Khan, in her new film - Happy New Year and Amit Tandon got work in a new serial from Ekta Kapoor and Balaji Telefilms The Second Season Of Indian Idol The winner of the second season of Indian Idol was Sandeep Acharya. Many of the top 10 contestants have commenced their singing careers. Neha Kakkar has rendered a song for a pop album where she sings "Chandani Raatein." Yashashree Bhave has tied the knot and settled down. Panna Gill is doing stage shows. Eliminated contestant Meenal Jain has done stage shows with Sonu Nigam and also received an offer from Anu Malik. In addition, Antara Mitra, a regular favorite of Anu Malik, has also been presented an offer from many music directors and also is recording her solo album. Antara also gets to sing a duet with the Indian Idol in his album for being the top female contestant. Monali Thakur, has sung for Preity Zinta in the movie Jaaneman (2006), as promised by Anu Malik. There is also an album being made with the top five (which consists of Sandeep, NC Karunya, Antara, Anuj, and Amey.) Controversy Though the program has been widely credited for bringing out some of the best and untapped talent from all walks of life, it has been lately creating commotion. The program has been viewed with such passion and intensity that its voting procedure has been accused of promoting waves of regionalism in an already well diversified country, since each state or city wants there localite to win resulting in multiple voting and mass campaigning sometimes even by local political leaders. It has been repeatedly alleged by the judges and the national media that the nation has voted out the best pitched candidates and instead kept people with weak voices in the show. http://web.archive.org/web/20060407215237/http://www.hindustantimes.com/news/181_1651439,0011.htm For example, on the March 14th, 2006 episode, Amey Date was eliminated to the utter dismay and protest from the judges, creating unprecedented furor. There are many who wish for changes to the season 3 voting process to make it more credible and acceptable, but it remains to be seen if anything will happen. 2005 Judges Jury Members * Sonu Nigam - playback singer. * Farah Khan - choreographer/director. * Anu Malik - music director/singer Celebrity Judges Every week a celebrity judge is called on the show to comment on the performances and to inspire the singers. Here is a list of special judges who appeared in Indian Idol: * Zayed Khan * Juhi Chawla * Alka singh gopalganj * Priyanka Chopra * Ranjan sharma * Karan Johar * Shilpa Shetty * Salman Khan * Kajol for the finals of Season 1 and Season 2. * Tabu * Mallika Sherawat * Arbaaz Khan * Abhijeet Sawant * Sohail Khan * Dino Morea * Kareena Kapoor * Amisha Patel * Preity Zinta * Diya Mirza * Fardeen Khan * Vivek Oberoi * Will Smith Presenters Mini Mathur, a music TV VJ and Aman Yatan Verma, an established TV anchor and actor, presented the first season, and are hosting the second season as well. Spin-off: Indian Idol Juniors In 2013, the first season of a spin-off of Indian Idol, Indian Idol '''Junior, judged by Vishal Dadlani, Shreya Ghoshal and Shekhar Ravijiani, and hosted by Karan Wahi and Mandira Bedi, started airing. The winner was Anjana Padmanabhan, a singer from Bengaluru. A second season started airing in 2015 and is currently underway, being judged by Vishal, Sonakshi Sinha, and Salim Merchant, and hosted by Hussain Kuwajerwala and Asha Negi. External links * Indian Idol Official site * Critic in media * Anu Malik's Interview * Indian Idol Discussion Forum * NC Karunya : The Real Face of an Indian Idol * Indian Idol II: Homecoming reveals battle between Class and Mass Category:Indian television Category:Indian culture Category:Entertainment in India Category:Indian media Category:Indian Idol Category:Idol television series Category:Recently revised Indian Idol (with dates of elimination) ''' |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- | colspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center;"| Indian Idol Finalists |- | colspan="2" style="background:#00CCFF; text-align:center;"| Season 1 (2004-2005) |- Abhijeet Sawant Winner Amit Sana Runner Up Rahul Vaidya February 18 Prajakta Shukre February 12 Ravinder Ravi February 4 Aditi Paul January 28 Mukesh Kumar Pancholi January 21 Harish Moyal January 14[ Rahul Saxena January 7 Amit Tandon December 31 Vishal Kothari December 24 Priyanka Venkateshwara Dropped out | colspan="2" style="background:#00CCFF; text-align:center;"| Season 2 (2005-2006) |- | colspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center;"| Indian Idol Season 2 Finalists (with dates of elimination) Sandeep Acharya Winner NC Karunya Runner Up Antara Mitra Runner Up(Female) Anuj Sharma April 4th Amey Date March 14 Meenal Jain February 28 Ravi Tripathi February 21 Panna Gill February 14 Monali Thakur February 6 Neha Kakkar January 31 Jolly Das Dropped out Yashashree Bhave January 24 Sagar Sawarkar January 17